


Another go

by bogeye



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Written in 2012, mention of charles/some librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogeye/pseuds/bogeye
Summary: Charles woke in the middle of the night feeling someone else’s mind in his bedroom.--What does time travelling and a touch of magic do to a beginning of a new timeline? What all would change?





	Another go

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things left unedited to remind me of my past mindset.  
> I'm sorry, they are quite silly so do smile as you find them

Charles woke in the middle of the night feeling someone else’s mind in his bedroom.

He peeked under his eyelids checking messy book piles that littered the small room. Stripes of moon’s light peeked thru closed curtains revealing shape of a sitting person only few feet away. The door had been locked.

‘How did- I can’t read his mind’

“Charles, I know you’re awake. I have matter of utmost importance to inform you.” Man’s voice, deep and calm called him like he knew Charles. Bed sheets thrown to the end of the bed, Charles found himself standing before a man in a wheelchair. He was old, bald and blue eyed. He reminded him of someone.

“Who are you? How did you get in?” Charles grumbled sleepily but his eyes were alert. 

“Calm your mind young one, I am not here to bring you harm. In fact, I’m here to help you avoid the outcome that will happen if this course of events stays the same” The man leaned forward slightly and his bald head reflected moonlight quite well.” I have only couple of minute left to stay here, so let’s not wake young Raven as well. How old are you at the moment Charles?” Man smiled without batting an eye when Charles had grasped baseball bat the moment Raven’s name spilled from the strangers lips. No one knew about Raven, he had made sure of that, he’d been scanning households minds nearly every evening just in case. 

“I’m almost eleven. How did you-“

“I am a half a century older Charles Francis Xavier, telepath and 5 Doctorates holding professor.” Young Charles stared wide eyed at the man before him.

’Is he nuts or am I still dreaming?’ Older man smirked like he had heard him. ‘Neither’ he heard man saying inside his head. 

His mind blanched for a moment before realization hit him. “Wow. You’re serious? 5 doctorates? That’s soooo groovy!” Charles tried to keep the small squeal as quiet as possible not to wake Raven.

“Yes, but you should be aware that I shall not exist in the future you will carve after this meeting.” Young Charles pouted for a moment before figuring that he could aim for it now that he knew. Older man hadn’t mentioned how he had gotten back in time so someone must’ve dropped him here.

Man dug something from his pocket, a silver ball of metal. He seemed serious. 

“Listen carefully. I will give all of my knowledge to you. All of the necessary points at least. But I will seal some strong memories and feelings so you wouldn’t be affected before you actually can process them. This ball is container for it so do not lose or let anybody else handle it without your supervision. Too much knowledge can hurt, don’t you agree?” Young Charles nodded quietly. Both of them knew why.

“Knowledge is a burden, but don’t let it stop you. Use it to your advantage and create a new future. Accept people like they are. Raven feels most at ease in blue and Cain doesn’t have enough parental love as we both very well know.” He raised the ball towards Charles. “I’m sorry to give this to you when you’re still so young. Future can be scary at times but never give up hope. Prepare your mind.” Their hands touched over the ball and their minds touched for a moment.

‘I believe in you’ Sadness, relief and endless happiness flooded to young boy’s mind filling it with awe and curiosity, before something distracting came along.

Second. Images, memories; Charles, Oxford, Gene X, Erik, children, Shaw, beach, School for mutants, war, Jean and beyond his existence through someone else’s eyes. A lifetime of memories pouring inside his young head. He got the general view of the future in five seconds and only shock and older man’s hand kept him upright.

‘I’m afraid’ More likely terrified. It sounded like a story at first glance. A fairytale gone wrong. Charles felt as opening his eyes were a job too large at the moment. How could he do anything to that kind of things?

‘It won’t happen again like it did to me. Make yourself a new path. There is someone in Germany more than willing to help. I didn’t come back alone’ His eyes were encouraging. 

Charles blinked couple of times. ‘Erik?’ 

Charles smiled ‘Of course. He wouldn’t let me do it all alone.’

Man drew his hand away from the glowing ball and hugged the boy. ‘You are not alone. Hone your skills, all of them. We believe in you, both of you.’

Small nod and they drew back to their original places. They were about the same height. Child standing bare feet in pajamas and older man sitting in a wheelchair.

“Why am I bald?” Charles asked aloud trying to put the new memories in order.

“It was an accident when using Cerebro and I ended up in coma for a week. Kinda dull don’t you think?”

“Yeah. Can I tell Raven?”

“Not about balding at thirty and her future self specifically but yeah, go ahead.”

Ripple went through the older Charles like television with bad reception.

“It’s time for me to leave” Charles said like he was going to get some tea.

“It was nice to meet you” They shook hands. Man smiled calmingly and younger a bit shakily.

“I wish you good luck Charles”

“Thank you” Professor glowed for a second and the ten year old Charles was again alone in his room.

He missed himself already on the next day when he tried to make Raven understand what had happen at night and not seem like a lunatic dream seer.

-^-

Raven touched the ball week later. Charles had to take it from Ravens iron tight grip and block the most painful memories and feelings, altering Raven’s memory a bit. Neither liked it a bit. Raven didn’t search out the ball after that and Charles kept himself away from Ravens mind after mutual understanding. 

 

Five years later Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholm are accepted to study in Oxford. They loan (or more likely buy, Raven will never know which) small apartment near car-factory and in walking distance of Charles’ university

 

Erik watched utterly powerless as his life took another course.

He was sitting next to an broken motorbike in the small town’s junk yard when the strange old man came around the corner looking straight at Erik dismissing the light rain and arriving evening.

Both of them were tense as violin strings. None should be out at the moment and first raid had passed earlier that day.

“You have a gift Erik Lehnsherr, a gift unlike any other. I have come to give you another gift, to give you another possibility. Knowledge can be powerful weapon” His voice resounded powerfully to Erik’s ears with a captain’s or teacher’s authority coloring it.

Erik stood slowly watching man very carefully. Long black coat and expensive looking hat. “Who are you?” 

“You’ll know soon. You want to save your mama, don’t’ you?” Erik didn’t answer. “If so, catch this”

Silver ball glinted in the rain and Erik wrapped his hand around it with ease. Though he did drop it right away when thoughts invaded his mind. Raids, Nazis, train, mother’s death, power and mister Shawn. Holocaust, hunting, despair, submarine, Charles, CIA, chess, Magneto, Brotherhood, war, mutants’ rights and Phoenix. 

The boy looked horrified at the man before him. “I’m sorry for doing that Erik, but I doubt that you would have run off if I had come any closer.”

“How?” That was all he could utter. He felt colder than minute before. Rain had soaked him and mud colored his boots but now he could only see the man in front of him.

“An old friend took us, me and Charles, back in time to create another possible future. It’s your responsibility from this point on. Start the changing with simple things, don’t get caught and get out of Germany. That ball is key to my memories so take good care of it young man. Tell my warning to mama and fix that bike: tomorrow at midday you should be heading towards the coast. Stay in England, Charles will come to you eventually. Study while you have time and stay sharp. That should be all.” He turned away to leave but stopped when he felt a tug on his belt.

“Wait.”

Erik turned back to watch the not-so-innocent-anymore boy twisting metal cans inside out in his terror.

“How can I do something like that? I can’t fix nor ride a motorbike neither know my way to coast! There aren’t enough spare parts-“

“Use the ball and your powers, which you are testing at the moment, for that. I believe you can achieve that by yourself. My time is almost up and you should pack.” Young watched the older man accusingly. “Alright, alright, I’ll pull the side carriage together just to give you example” Older man sighed and parts that were scattered around the waste piles came together sliding together alike water like they hadn’t been rusting away for years in the muddy yard.

Young Erik watched it happen like a miracle. Couple of unnecessary parts went near the motorbike waiting for their turn. Older man watched his younger self through the ordeal and wished he’d have more positive impression of his own powers than he himself did at that age.. 

Man’s voice broke Erik’s haze over the bike like his dad’s had once done. “Follow my memories and you’ll do fine. Make yourself a new future without tortures and continuous distrust. It might straighten my personality quite a bit, don’t you agree Charles?”

Man came behind older Erik rolling the wheelchair so that they were side by side. “Yes.” He chuckled “I hope so. You are late from the schedule” 

“I am no telepath and we both know I can be quite unbendable.”

“And simply stubborn. “

By now younger Erik noticed that he could understand what they were saying even when talk switched between German and English. That must be ‘Charles’ younger Erik thought as he lifted parts and bike off the ground.

Older Erik lifted his gaze to his younger self. “We’ll leave now, kid. Try to stay alive, would you?”

‘We have faith in you two, you’ll be fine’ Charles smiled reassuringly and said aloud “Goodbye Erik”

In the next blink they were gone and rain started to pour. Erik’s hands were shaking uncontrollably. Cold, fear or sudden loneliness, he didn’t know. He was alone middle of the War, to protect himself and his mother. So many things could go wrong. 

 

Metal bended and glided over each other as parts fell in to their rightful places. Erik sat on a bucket letting the bike repair itself while he tried to understand what had just happened.  
Side carriage clicked to its place and Erik stood up steering the bike under its old shelter. Two ‘whole’ walls and leaking roof should be enough for tomorrow. How could he make mama understand that they had to leave tomorrow? Impossible.

Erik let himself in thru the backdoor and greeted quietly the cook while walking to the cellars door. Cellar was packed full so it took a while for Erik to push his way to back wall. He lifted easily pack of wallboards to get into secret room he shared with mama. She, oddly enough, was packing their clothes.

“Mama?” Erik’s surprise could be heard from his voice. Edie turned around and hugged Erik tightly.

“Thank Lord you’re alright! The Friend found you and told you to come back, didn’t he?” Erik had time to barely nod before mama kept talking. “I’ve almost packed our things and food- I understood the Friend showed you the vehicle we can use?” Another nod. “Good. Very good. We should leave as fast as possible- Did he say if there’s another raid tonight?” Erik’s hand was around the ball before he noticed. “No, there shouldn’t but they are patrolling. There’s army’s motorbike lying in the ruins. What did that man say to you exactly?”

“Well… He told me to be patient with you and that we would be found if we didn’t leave fast enough. He did tell me, or more likely mentioned that you’ve got a gift that’s going to keep us safe. And that the scientists would be more than happy to have their hands on you. That I won’t allow, no matter what kind your ability would be. They won’t have my son too. Never.” Mama smiled bitterly and swiped her hand thru Erik’s hair and pulled him into another hug. Erik hugged back blinking tears away. 

“So, how are we getting out of this trap?” Mama swiped his hand thru Erik’s hair calmingly and kissed top of his hair. Erik swore afterwards he did not sniffle.

“We’ll drive all the way to seashore and then by boat to England. They will notice us at some point so we have to drive from village to village to distract them. I can probably control the bike even without oil but it would tire me out. You see… I- I can bend metal according my will. I’ll show you” Mama watched stupefied as Erik pulled nail out of the floorboards and twisted it into a circle. It was like wax in his hands. Ball, cat and letter opener.

“Can, can I touch it?” Mama stuttered and watched cautiously when tiny metallic dove dropped on her open palm. She inspected it for a long while surely considering that this wasn’t delusion or trick. 

“Mama?” Erik asked nervously and studied her expressions carefully.

Mama drew long breath before sighing and smiling little. “How did you manage to keep this secret? This is incredible!”

Best mom in the whole world.

-^-

It took nearly a week to get to Belgium coast without catching Nazis eyes. Erik was dead tired from hiding and sneaking to get more gas and food every day. Mama had used their last coins to get food for first couple of days. She was surprisingly calm towards Erik’s powers and had simply accustomed taking it as ‘God’s gift during these dreadful times’. 

They stopped to a emptied village before warzone and had understood that there was no way they were getting any nearer the sea without raising suspicion. They camped into old warehouse near river and tried to find a way out. Erik rolled the silver ball on his palms trying to get some concrete help but none came. They don’t have a ship, but that would be shot down under right away when they’d left the shore. It should be small, innocent looking and would not attract attention. Erik straightened up thinking. Could it- could he?  
“Mama!”

“Yes dear?”

“There are sea mines along the coasts, aren’t there?”

“Where are you getting at?”

“If I could get us to the sea by river bottom and when we get far enough from the shore I’ll change it to look like a mine so we could get fresh air time to time. I’ll block the magnetic waves they probably use to sniff us out and keep the speed so fast they won’t keep up. How does it sound?”

She had stopped chopping the carrots and looked at her son in utter disbelief. 

“I forget time to time how handy your gift is. I wouldn’t have even thought about something like that! It does sound risky. How would you know where to steer even though you can’t see?”  
“I’ll use metal balls to check our way and I (think I do) can feel some magnetic barriers. It’s strange. Like a compass does know where’s north, so do I. It’s like the same way birds know where to fly?” Erik twisted the silver ball unsurely. What and how he felt metal was quite different than what old geezer’s memories showed.

Mama looked at Erik pondering the possibilities. There was no way they could stay here on the continent. “Alright… That’s probably the best idea were going to have. The aero plane-thing is still no. Understood?” Erik nodded “Good. Now, would you heat up the kettle? Before you start searching some unused scrap metal.”

Erik was out right after dinner and came back half an hour later grinning like Cheshire cat.

“So fast” Mama only commented before following with their back bag. Couple of storehouses away Erik pushed the door open to reveal numerous rows of black metal beams. “These are perfect- I couldn’t hope for better material and river is just next to this! It’ll take a moment or two- can I start?” Mama smiled at her child’s joy and nodded while searching a place to sit for a moment. Erik grinned before twisting his fingers to get two beams up in the air and started circling them around each other. They melted together until it seemed like oversized canoe. Erik tested it by changing it between ball and stretching it.

“What do you think Mama?”

“Looks good. How about the holes for air?”

“That isn’t a big problem.” He twisted his fingers and holes appeared around the ‘boat’ for couple of seconds. “When do you want to leave?”

Night had fallen moments before and they had eaten a while ago. They were ready to leave and by now they were used to travelling by nights. “When are you ready?” Mama asked and Eriks grin was enough to confirm the “Yes”

“Right away”

The trip by rivers bottom was no walk in a park. They were almost spotted couple of times and once by drunken officer who considered it as alcoholic hallucination. Mama was feeling sick after all the twists and turns that Erik claimed to be necessary.

“We’re nearing the harbor” Erik whispered and drew them up to get some air under a bridge, keeping them barely on the surface. It was last stop before sea and much faster speed than would be exactly safe for normal ships. They stayed put for so long that Mama’s breathing calmed again.

“Are you ready?” Mama nodded and holes closed as Erik plunged them back under water. The speed’s change wasn’t noticed by neither of them until Erik informed that they had left the coast behind by two km already. It had taken less than ten minutes. Once they were in the open waters and Erik had claimed that there wasn’t anybody near enough they came back for air.

“That was quite a ride. How far are we?”

“10km give or take. We must keep going” Erik leaned his head on the wall for a moment gathering his concentration.

“Alright” Mama was starting to hope for windows as they sank underwater again.

They had slept for the following morning and continued carefully when Erik started to sense ships ahead. Mama kept watch so Erik could rest. It pained her to watch her son to exert himself for both of their sakes. Erik had fallen asleep, but had mumbled something about sea currents just moments before.

They were over the halfway and it wouldn’t take long before they would see England for the very first time. Mama couldn’t speak English but Erik had taught some small words for her during the early mornings. As he had told about everything else as well. Mainly about someone called Charles and future stuff but mainly, and seemingly most importantly, happily about Charles who couldn’t wake before eight o’clock in the mornings. 

“I will introduce you two when he comes along. He’ll be overjoyed” Erik had told her after rough evening at Belgium’s old border line. He had slept happily after declaring that.  
The talk about future confused her even more than Erik’s sudden gift. Anybody else would have claimed it to be lunatic’s talk or produce of wild imagination but it couldn’t be either in this case. Erik had been taking it seriously unlikely as it is and seemed to think about it constantly.

Day at a time, she told herself and combed Erik’s hair with her fingers. They had left the land only a day ago and would be on new land during this day. Oh, what she would do for her son.  
Their escape capsule got to the nearest harbor by evening and couple of fisherman came to collect them from the water. Mama tried to speak German to them but they showed that they didn’t understand a word. 

They were surprised though when Erik asked where they were in a bit tangled English.

-^-

Nearly a year later they found themselves just outside London working in private bakery. Lehnsherrs had adapted lot better to the English culture than most other Jews, saving them from the harshest treatments only because Erik’s language skills were useful for English officials as well. He worked as translator between Jews from other countries and Englishmen helping them to understand each other. Luckily or not, Erik had developed tough skin over the first months so now days none questioned Erik or came too close. None wanted extra broken limbs or cut wounds during a war.

School had understood from the start that Erik was quite ahead others but language barrier was only thing slowing him down. Mechanical engineering was most likely option for his future plans. 

After Erik and Edie had settled to their new home, meaning one bed in a shared room, they lived thru the last war years quite safely. So did the bakery, even though a missile did crash into their backyard. It didn’t explode and after long inspection they claimed it to be harmless. Ignition mechanism was actually tampered by Erik for his future experiments. Which his mother claimed to be ‘extremely dangerous to rats, cats and kids’ but didn’t say a word about small explosions during cold seasons.

 

Half a year later Erik changed the fate.

Nazi’s airplane had gotten to London outskirts dropping bombs on Erik’s delivery route. The road was luckily emptied leaving the disaster into a much smaller degree. 

A black Bently was smoking near Erik’s position. It had apparently been knocked on the side but seemed to be otherwise fine. Only there was no sign of the passengers.

As soon as Erik felt the plane to be far enough he spurted to the car. Bread should wait that long without anyone trying to steal it from a solid metal box.

A passenger was climbing out thru front window pulling struggling woman out as well. She was trying to save someone else from the car? 

“George! GEORGE! Wake up! Let me go Jack! George!”

“Ma’am! We have to get away from the car, NOW!” Soldier kept the woman tightly in his grip not letting her near the dangerous car.

“But George is-“ Woman was hysteric and seemed to have only minor injuries.

Erik had gotten to them at last and recognized the woman from newspapers. Oh holy-

“I’ll go in- get her to safety!” Erik took hold of the car’s hood and climbed thru window shield’s shattered shards.

“Boy!”

Man was lying on the backseat’s door barely awake. His gaze sifted to Erik only when his hand touched his shoulder.

“My right leg is stuck” There was no panic in his voice as he lifted himself a bit.

“I’ll get you out in a minute so stay calm.” Smoke irritated his eyes and metal felt too active. “I mean it. I can bend metal, we are not crazy and your Lilibet is waiting you two to come home. Do NOT move.” Erik raised his hands and straightened the bench easily and turned his attention to engine, trusting that front bench was hiding him from onlookers. Motor shutdown and repaired itself quietly as Erik pulled fallen bags out of their way.

Man stared at Erik but didn’t freak out. He pulled his leg out showing it hadn’t broken. Erik raised his right hand to help man up and got them out without new wounds or bruises. Other people were coming to check the place and Erik planned to leave right away. He tried to excuse himself and leave but the man kept hold of his shoulder.

“Who are you young man?” Erik turned back to face the man understanding that he had a chance.

“A Jew that escaped from Nazi’s war zone singlehandedly, I am Erik Lensherr. Your Majesty, I’m a mutant and I wish to protect those alike to me, but weaker, from greedy men as well from themselves. We won’t be lab-rats. That’s why my kind stays in shadows and this is no place to discuss these things” The small child’s eyes seemed to blaze as determination pushed trough his broken accent.

“Indeed. Would you come and see me in my office? I wish to discuss about this- ability of yours.”

“I do not wish to be eavesdropped, especially about this case.” King seemed to understand somehow, how surprising. Erik shifted only little under his gaze before continuing. “I will come once I find the time. Goodbye Your Majesty” Erik bowed quickly and made his exit as the Queen approached, leaving King for now to stomach what he had just witnessed.

 

Couple of days later Erik found himself waiting in King’s study twirling pen around his fingers. He was cautious and kept checking building’s metals over and over again. 

As he finally was called, there wereonly bare bones of guards around. Erik shivered slightly as he passed the doors into a way too warm room that seemed to shine even in few candles light. The man standing next to a writing table seemed older as the shadows cast their weight on him.

 

After third time meeting the peculiar king, Erik brought a gift with him.

Black chess king landed on George’s palm as Erik explained how to contact him. It turned graciously around and pulsed warmth.

“Keep turning it clockwise and I’ll know you’re in danger. To other way tells you have something to tell me. Upside down means grave danger. One pulse of warmth means I’m coming and ice coldness that I’m trying but held back. I will be your shield, if must, but my powers must be kept secret as we agreed” He sat back straight on the edge of his seat, tea cup in his hands.

“Yes. That might be wiser than hurrying the coming future.” They drank tea on opposite sides of a small table. Oil lamp was on other table leaving rest of the room in pitch black. Silence took over for a moment as they sipped their teas. 

“A future friend of mine is a telepath and very naïve. He holds high morals and leading mutants and humans to peaceful coexistence is his goal of life.”

King raises his gaze from metal chess piece to stare at Erik. “He is important person to the safer future then?”

“Truly there are none better. He is younger than me and open to everything, accepting anyone under his wings if they kept themselves in line. He needs time to grow to the person he will be - as do I. We aren’t yet ready for the responsibilities and not trustworthy enough because we are children, barely over toys and playing tag between mine rubbles. We have seen, felt a life not completely ours flashing thru us showering us with dreams and nightmares of what we could be. I could become humankind’s worst possible enemy with my life’s mission to push humans to a complete extinction if things take a drastic turn for worse. I’d rather avoid that possibility.”

“That is horrible thought indeed”

 

After war ended he started working for automobile repairing store as a helping hand and was eventually taken unofficially as apprentice. He worked hard, developing his skills every way he could, including working for King when needed or translating letters on the boxing rings side bench while catching his breath for the next overconfident idiot. Running couple deliveries on early mornings and helping baker’s children with their homework by dinner became a normal routine after a while.

Years passed and Erik was almost adopted by King’s bodyguards, who had noticed Erik unlike rest of the Royal family who thought him as messenger boy. Erik hadn’t been forced to use his powers to save King from immediate danger and was quite pleased about situation though he was asked to help during Elisabeth’s wedding. It did help police and safeguards quite a lot to have their own metal detector. 

During rumors about Elizabeth’s pregnancy Erik brought up the fact he wanted to get properly educated and asked firstly from his mother then the King if he could have any chance to get into Oxford to study mechanics. He had kept it to himself since their situation wasn’t still clear enough, though they had got own flat, but Erik didn’t want to take mother again to a strange and new environment just as she had found and created new relationships. Both encouraged him and surprisingly or not he got in on the first try (Erik suspects King had something to do with it). Mama put him straight by telling him exactly how she would be more than fine on her own and that Erik had to find his own path.

He moved to the dormitory with a old backpack and chess set (parting gift from royal guards, they had lost most games against Erik and still owed some money for him). After getting more than once lost in the new city and on some people’s bad side, he got job from motor firm quickly (they had most probably heard stories about him)

He kept contact to King even when they weren’t in the same country. King’s condition was worsening bit by bit so Elizabeth was left for more responsibility as years passed.   
Erik stayed away from his schoolmates as usually, keeping overworking in both work and school so that even teachers were astonished. People claimed him to live in his workstation and to beat (or most likely scare) anyone who came to his way (happened first time after only a month in the job).

-^-

His hair hadn’t been cut at least for half a year and shopping wasn’t his thing. He had become “almost” a legend in one and half a year (they said his apartment was haunted, his car was possessed since it moved without driver every other month, that he had killed a man and buried him under headmaster’s window and that he was half demon – there simply could not be human as powerful as the light haired devil) so no one messed with him intentionally. 

Those who did, found themselves in much bigger problems. Erik did attract dangers as usually so it was only matter of time when he met one of future Shaw’s men in near pub one evening.  
Erik ordered a beer and sat down next to hooded Azazel successfully cornering him. He greeted him grumply and drank a bit before breaking the silence in Russian.

“You’ve got any light?” Azazel jumped a little and drew lighter from his chest pocket.

“Thanks” They sat for a while before Azazel asked.

“How did you know I speak Russian?”

“I’ve got my future’s memories” Azazel stared openly before twisting his head back to shadows covering his skin from curious onlookers.

“You’re teleporter, I control magnetism and you’re probably working for evil mastermind named ‘Shaw’, am I right?” Slow nod and sip from drink.

“War hasn’t yet started, we are both on nerve break so let’s just ignore the fact were going to fight to last stand in ten years and relax for now. How does it sound?”

“Good enough. Cheers stranger.”

“Cheers to you too.”

 

Erik and Azazel kept meeting accidently time to time and formed some kind of kinship during the half a year before Azazel had to stop coming. None could hide for long from Emma Frost, though Azazel succeeded making them think he was seeing some woman instead of discussing with Erik about possible futures and their ambitions. 

Not long after their last meeting King was operated and Erik came to meet him face to face after months of only letters passing between them. He arrived after dinnertime and was escorted to King without delays

Elizabeth was by King’s bedside when Erik peered past his escort to see there weren’t guards inside the room. He was hushed to the side as Elizabeth made her exit. Their gazes locked for a moment but Erik highly doubted she would remember him at all.

 

He sat on the seat next to bed and heard more about resent political turns and other inside information. After a while King brought up his condition and how much Lilibeth was actually doing for him along others. He took metal king between his fingers and watched it for a moment pondering something.

“My health won’t get much better after this. It might take some time but death will come knocking sooner or later and none can do a thing about it. Would you continue protecting Elizabeth like you have guarded me for these years? I have told her stories about you, nothing concrete, but so she understands you are powerful ally and not to underestimate you, or your kind. It would calm my mind to know you would watch over her reign.”

Erik sat lifting the chess piece a bit. “I will if it’s your wish, your Majesty”

King laughed dryly “No, Erik, this is a pledge as her father. It will be much harder job since she’s only bit older than you. Would you still accept my pledge?”

Room was quiet and neither moved as Erik made his decision.

“I will”

George nodded and put small king to nightstand between them. 

“That will be left to her with proper instructions when her time comes. For now we should talk about Oxford. Is the Pub still standing? You sounded quite pissed off in your latest letter.” Erik laughed at the thought before continuing his tale.

 

Next fall Erik was listening latest rumors after long while, he had been busy with work and Azazel had reappeared after couple of months (who’d been used as a chewing toy if his words were to believed in), so he was in for a surprise when he heard the name of the infamous playboy-genius, who had been shaking the campus for almost two years now. Charles Xavier had nearly finished his first Ph.D. while spending active the nightlife. 

“When does he sleep?” Other woman asked while Erik assumed that Charles didn’t actually sleep during exam weeks.. Future’s Raven of his memories had told him how Charles had been during Oxford and Erik was not going to get in to that mess. No matter how badly he now wanted to meet Charles since the future-thing was proved to be true after all. Maybe he could try to search out Raven? No, it wouldn’t work, Charles would know by the end of the day exactly where he was.

So when Erik finally recognized seventeen-year-old Charles he kept his thought to himself, even when Charles’ ‘friends’ were certainly one of the lazy and arrogant punks of the whole city. He did hang out with everybody adapting like chameleon, as Erik observations found out, and flirted with anybody he could take some kind advantage of now or later in the future.  
This went on month or two before Erik tried to return a book to hand library.

Erik understood after third time returning to library’s door that mental block was (along with sign ‘CLOSED’) keeping him from entering the hallway. That made him curious and after carefully not thinking about getting to the library he was in. He followed carefully the small noises from one reading room and pulled his mental defenses as high as possible. There was only one person in the city capable of doing that kind of block.

After listening barely ten seconds Erik turned around and decided to return the book some other day. Well now was clear that Charles was certainly good at sweet talking and how he got access to areas where student weren’t usually allowed to. Well he at least didn’t bribe them that much.

Erik exited the door almost crashing into a person trying to get in. Blond girl was apologizing continuously as Erik tried to find right way to tell her not to walk onto her brother with head librarian. Or two, Erik wasn’t sure anymore.

“I- I think you should wait outside for a moment. You’re Xavier’s sister aren’t you? He’s- well- occupied for a while”

Raven looked at him way too sharply and there was flash of yellow in her eyes “Why?”

“A meeting with head librarian; he would kill me for letting you in the middle. Or so I gathered.” Raven nodded and smiled a little to show she understood. Erik bid farewell to Raven and vanished among leaving students as he felt the shield dispelling. Raven was sitting on the bench as he looked back.

Raven would probably describe him to Charles, asking how they knew each other, meaning he had to buy new clothes to keep avoiding Xaviers.

This (fashion statement) caused some old geezers to nod smirking from ear to ear and turning shopkeepers to stuttering jellies. He was not amused.

-^-  
Erik worked, avoided Charles and was getting ready to take on the next level of education when Christmas came around. He found out that Charles had called on favors from the firm to get a car better than mostly produced at the moment. One of his annoying colleagues was having problems with it so Erik gave him pushes (and punches) to right directions (and constantly improved it behind his back) so he would finish it by 23rd. The bastard did his best trying to sway Charles and complained about how much he was asking them to do; even seatbelts! At that point Erik had offered help but made sure his name was kept hidden from the buyer.

On the night of 23rd someone had decided to hold a Christmas party which meant that even Erik was pulled along to a large private manor. Not only his department was invited, it seemed like the whole Oxford was in, dancing and drinking without limitations. Erik did join, against all the bets, after an hour or two and many more sips of beer.

He found Charles accidently when he tried to get couple more beers. Or he more likely nearly tripped over Charles’ legs, as he was lying on the floor, high as kite. All signs deemed he was drugged and could no longer keep himself in check as others around him acted a bit loopy. Charles was probably broadcasting too loudly and Raven was probably waiting at home for him as usually, out of well-earned worry.

Erik sighed and pulled slack Charles against him “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Charles stared at nothing but let Erik pull him along. They stumbled to get their coats and Erik called cab to get them home since his control was clouded after all that beer. Erik cursed under his breath as he let Charles to sit on a bench outside while they waited for their ride. That man was heavy though his lithe appearance. God dammit he was tired. Charles had dosed off right when his head hit Erik’s shoulder. Couple of minutes later cab came and Erik dragged Charles into it.

Erik got Charles address out of him just before they got to the first crossroads before city. He lived with Rachel in normal apartment, probably one of many Xavier’s houses.  
Raven opened the door as taxi stopped and Erik kicked the door open wrestling Charles out to winter air. She looked surprised seeing Erik again and amused at how Charles tried to stay inside the cab wriggling in Erik’s grasp.

“A little help here?” They got Charles to the living room sofa joking about his oncoming hangover. “He won’t remember a thing. Good night Raven, tell Charles he owes me” Erik stumbled out of the door, nearly taking the railing with him.

“To who?” Raven smiled wickedly catching his thought. Erik shrugged and smirked his shark smile.

“To scariest mechanic of the country, me. Sweet dreams schatz!” Erik waltzed out of the door climbing on the cab without looking back.

Maybe he was even drunker than he thought, he at last wondered sitting on his bed staring at his socks that didn’t leave his feet voluntarily. As sleep finally claimed him, he wondered if Charles would remember him.

 

Erik took couple weeks off from work and took train to London to spend Christmas with his mother unlike people imagined. He had made sure (during The Hangover) that Raven’s gift, The car, was ready before he made The bastard think it was very bad idea to mention Erik in any way, since the payment was hefty and sharing 50-50 didn’t suit his taste, he had agreed eventually. 

Erik helped with the bakery as it was overworked by holidays and working there didn’t leave a thought to anything else for a while.

As he felt the familiar chess piece’s turning to the left he left the bakery to change clothes before hailing the nearest cab. Erik feared the worst. He was lead straight in by senior guard who recognized him. As he was standing in the waiting room discussing the situation with familiar guards Queen exited from the nearest door. She acknowledged him by simple nod and continued ahead. Erik straightened only after the door clicked shut.

He was lead thru some rooms and hallways to his Majesty’s bedroom. Guard opened the door informing the king of Erik’s arrival and left Erik staring at the bedridden King.  
He met the weakened King for the last time, they both knew that, so George did what he was still able to. King gifted him (or as Erik called it a curse during bad days) with knighthood and revealed the idea of making a new order to work behind organizations and countries, one to strive for balance between humans and mutants. Educating and protecting, but given permission to protect itself during threats. 

“- I give you permission to oversee creating it and a promise of friendship. You have autonomy and even I cannot control you, only ask for favors. We will support each other and I or my followers are not allowed to force you under their control. You are allowed to contact other knighthoods and they will listen to you- though I can’t control how they will react. Thirty knights and ladies along with you and your co-leader will form it’s face. You’ll have highest information rank I can give to ensure our honesty and give you upper hand in case of emergency.”  
“But sir- that’s way too good to be true. You must want something as repayment. There hasn’t been anyone giving us more– none has or will give a change like this! Are you really sure, have you thought this through?”

George nodded smiling only little before nodding and taking the opportunity to explain.

“I have and this has to be done now before rest of the world notices your kind. You have told me much more about the future than you might have noticed. Not only your words but how you’ve told them, your expressions and examples; they’ve convinced me during these years we’ve known. I know gifts can be curses in disguise but I believe you can teach children and protect them, even from themselves. Don’t look at me like that, you’ve succeeded once you’ll do it easily this time around. 

 

Erik was soon after the confusing conversation introduced to the arriving head of MI6 and the current prime minister. After having little small-talk Erik and MI6’s head left the room under the excuse to get some tea. As King and Prime minister talked about politics, Erik and C had silent conversation.

“It’s suprising I didn’t know who you were or where you come from before King called”

“You’ll know too much by nightfall” Erik returned and accepted tray from kitchen staff.

“Most likely. So, why have I been invited to tea?” His gaze was sharp.

“To meet me, or so I could meet you. I’ve seen too much fighting for more than one lifetime and I do not want to see none that aren’t relevant to the outcome.”

“And that is?”

“Coexistence, acceptance and peace, as my future colleague will cheerfully claim. My job is to protect and his to educate. I’ll stay in the game for a long time, so don’t forget me too easily. We’ll stay in contact in a way or another even when we wouldn’t want to.” The men kept walking and they quietly passed listening ears.

“George has been like a godfather to me since we met and England has grown to be a new home after everything. Fear can be good as sense talker but not as the guide. You have to treat me as a person not like an object. If you do, or have done to any of my kind, your fate will not be pleasant. As I was normal boy once escaping from Nazis clutches like a fly in a box with frog, I won’t let same cruelty to happen again. Making us into lab rats is neither a humane nor acceptable course of action. We will protect normal people from those who’ll misuse or harm others with power. That is what you’re doing as well isn’t it?”

C nodded quietly watching how teapots leaves mowed just barely to show letters of another message. ‘Don’t panic. George knows and I’ve been his watchdog for years.’ C made another nod seemingly lost in thought when his left hand left the gun alone. ‘I’m a mutant, one of the new generation of human evolution. This is a top secret, officer- my kind is commonly loathed so safety procedures must be kept.’

“I understand King knighted you today?”

“Yes and left me to form an order by myself. Really, is that allowed?”

C chuckled dryly and opened the door to master-bedroom.

 

Erik returned to Oxford week later than supposed but in many ways much richer.

 

Charles had tried to search for Erik right after Christmas but luckily failed. Erik had kept the code name Max up all the way from London so only official papers had his real name, even his colleagues thought his name was Max or the Shark. Latter was most commonly used. He was graduating as soon when the next ceremony could be held so he started taking courses seriously to get teacher’s certificate as soon as possible. He had been working with it at the same time as a hobby. Children did fear him, for most of the time, but during storytelling he was godlike in their eyes. 

-^-

King George died 6th February.

None had officially invited him to King’s funeral but he found himself standing seven feet behind the queen in the cathedral. He had mourned for him and came to give out his last goodbyes. C was next to him ensuring everything was all right and to let Erik know he was always welcome to his office no matter who was behind the desk. Erik had nodded and rest of the funeral went unnoticed. He remembered meeting new Queen’s gaze for a second or two before leaving back to bakery. She would call when needed.

He finished teaching’s courses and kept himself busy with cars and bikes. A month till Spring and he had a ‘call’ from Queen causing him to leave the apartment in a hurry.

He let the railroad to take him to London, breaking his own speed records when he felt the king turning upside down. Planting his feet more steadily on the moving metal he picked up speed. He took rusty car door from abandoned vehicle and used it to cover himself from icy wind that tried to froze him as he sped through railway stations in his haste to London. 

Elizabeth sat behind her desk waiting for guards to come arrest these men who had interrupted her meeting. Nothing could be heard and gun pointing towards here was no pranking device. She could only wait that somebody would notice and keep calm until that. 

The man keeping her captive sat on the other side of the table letting her know about their intentions. He had kept talking for awfully long time but had told no one would be coming since they had reserved the following meeting time as well- “ We’ll find common ground in a way or other.” Man had said sounding way too pleased about himself.

Ten men and two females all dressed in black had covered their faces with scarves and sunglasses. 

The man – Hasté? – talked something about Nazi ideologies when a knock could be heard as door opened. Man in black drench coat stepped in as door closed behind him and everybody froze. It was supposed to be locked.

‘Ah’ Elizabeth thought when he saw man’s face ‘The messenger. He’s not with them’

“How, what are you doing here? Who are you?” Haste stood up as his followers stepped closer to the interrupter who didn’t even spare a glance toward hidden weapons. He walked in the middle of the room and bowed to the Queen.

“You called me” 

“I did. Are others coming?” Nod and five fell unconsciously to the floor. 

“They’ve surrounded the room just in case. Other intruders have been captured already”

Woman fired first but man didn’t even blink as it hit. Kick to closest man’s chin and he threw next one on the thinner woman. Two others were hit to the neck and they fell beside man’s feet. He walked towards shooter who emptied her gun before passing out, landing on the stranger’s arms, who laid her down gently.

“Don’t move! Freak, what the hell did you do?! Those. My men. I’ll kill her, don’t you dare to come closer!” Haste pointed gun at Elizabeth and tried not to shake in fear. Door opened on the other wall and Hasté sifted to look there as man kicked the gun out of his hands and airs out of his lungs. Bodyguards swarmed the room arresting all the attackers and the head guard came to Elizabeth’s side. 

“Your Majesty are you alright? They had replaced all the guards near your quarters so we had no idea what was happening. I’m ashamed we didn’t notice the change.”

“Everything’s alright, don’t blame yourself, they had planned everything too carefully beforehand. See if we have rats in the house, would you?” Man nodded and bowed before taking a good look at the saver again. His smile broke through as he captured him into a bear’s hug.

“Who would have thought- Good to see you again Mag’! Looks like we owe kind a lot to you by now. How’s the Oxford?” The messenger greeted him with smirk

“Fine, not that much action. Gangs have learned to avoid me long time ago so only cars for now. Mind if I stay for a bit? You know why, don’t you?” Guard nodded swiftly.

“Come to see us old foxes after you’re done, we miss our winner.” Head smiled a bit before tapping him gently on shoulder while ordering his people to work quickly.

“I’ve understood you have time before next meeting. Could we get to know each other before that?” Elizabeth pointed to empty bench and put the small chess king on table. Man sat down as room was cleared of people and broken pieces.

Door was closed at last and Elizabeth watched the man in front of her.

“So my father was serious in his letter. I never assumed he was telling the truth when he spoke about the possible future and about Black King. You’re the one who had been safeguarding him?”

“Yes, and he asked me to watch over your reign as well. I don’t belong to you, but I will help you anyway I can out of honor and responsibility. I believe you’ll be what people need after war. It has nothing to do with your gender or age. I’ll stand beside you as I find your actions acceptable.”

“Who are you, partner?” Elizabeth showed no signs of nervousness or fear, though nervousness bubbled inside her.

“I’m Sir Erik Leinhsherr of George’s Defense, I’ve been given the responsibility to create Order to protect and educate my kin to ensure better future. I’m graduating from Oxford of mechanical engineering and teacher’s permissions this spring. I work as car mechanic in Oxford and I’m Jewish refugee from Germany. 

I was part of your security team during your wedding and present in George’s funeral. I am able to control metal and everything magnetic. I am mutant and I’m proud of it. It’s kept me, and now you, alive. I will keep my kind safe and in control. Novices and human haters are most dangerous groups. We will take care of our own so please inform me if something comes up. Would you like some tea?” Erik levitated teapot on silver tray with teacups from farther table on the desk.

 

Englishman and their tea, Erik thought as he ordered black coffee in his favorite café. Long two months of working in custom made cars side was tiring him out as his letters with Queen kept exchanging nearly continuously. They had created a common ground during these months but neither was quite sure where it would lead them. Graduation ceremony was coming up, slowly but surely, but Erik had completed everything times ago. 

Erik relaxed and focused to listen the constant humming of voices. Politics, family, rumors and secrets were given and taken as Erik found a voice he knew. In a booth behind him was someone from his department discussing about a third person. Rich, snobby, genius, oh, why does it have to be about Charles every damn time?

They were worried about him for not going out as much as he did during Christmas time and studying way too much. He was graduating from first doctorate and planning to continue after gap year. Rumors told he was aiming at five doctorates.

“Is he really human? He must have gone crazy after all that!” 

Erik drank the whole cup in one gulp before leaving to finish the latest car. 

 

People just couldn’t believe how they would benefit from seatbelts.

He was walking by the main street to meet his teacher for something unnecessary when he found his gaze locked on to floppy brown hair on the other side of the road. Charles was staring way too intently to a book and didn’t notice his surroundings at all as he walked on dogs poop and bumped into people time to time. They were going to the same direction so Erik followed Charles’ idiocy amused.

Charles was about walk under bus as Erik pulled him back to sidewalk by watch and his buttons. Erik kept walking not bothering to let himself to be known and turned his focus back to the teacher. He didn’t need Charles overblown attention at the moment.

‘I need to go to a barber’ he thought tying his hair back to ponytail.

 

Week later he felt much more at ease when his hair had been cut short and his payment had arrived on time. Everything went as planned thought it meant he’d had to curse all his coworkers to the end of earth every second hour. He had done the finishing touches of the newest bike and left for that day leaving poor bastards to guard it. They knew all hell would break loose if there was even mirror wrongly adjusted.

He walked past some park as he felt someone staring at him intently. That didn’t bother him since only freshmen dared to stare at him that intensively. He stopped, unlike normally, and searched ‘til he found the person. Of course it was him. Probing at his mind was more than easily recognizable.

-^-

Charles had convinced Raven after over a half year that Erik was actually in Oxford since “Who else saves unknown person from run over by pulling them back by watch and shirt buttons?” He had felt time to time Erik’s mind’s familiar signature but could never exactly pin point him. He was good at hiding, that was sure.

He remembered Christmas party only vaguely but person who took him home had known him somehow and resisted his power’s poor control easily. Raven’s imitation did embarrass him quite badly when he heard that the man had been the same as who had kept Raven from walking in on him in the library. The jaw, height and voice, all matched and final nail had been the slip of German, treasure in English. He had tried to search for Erik after he had recovered from the Great Hangover but in vain and caused massive headache to himself. Rest of the neighborhood had suffered with him.

They continued their Christmas as planned though Raven kept teasing Charles the whole evening and next day. Raven stopped talking only when they she saw the car. Mechanic showed car’s tricks to Charles as Raven nearly reassembled the car in her joy.

Both were more than surprised when they found color changing blue cat figurine from the trunk and that seatbelts were much more advanced than supposed to. Not to mention the motor, it’d break all speed limits easily, and steering wheel’s side could be changed. They tried to get the helper’s name but in vain, the man had been well hidden, Max was only an alias to a man who’d helped him in Christmas.

Charles decided gingerly to focus on studying and left socializing for Raven, who firstly liked the setting. After Charles became obsessed in it and forgot everything else Raven tried her best to keep him alive since he rejected nearly all others help. 

He thankfully had stopped the constant studying as Erik had saved him from being run over and took time to get himself back into the books of living.

He sat in a small park surrounded by friends talking about what all he had missed and changed info. Suddenly he felt it and rose to see person on the sidewalk. 

He had cut his hair, is that really? He sent a probing thought towards the person and was not surprised to find solemn walls keeping unnecessary people outside. 

Their gazes met.

Erik smirked at Charles and pointed forward.

He excused himself and nearly ran out of the park after Erik. Erik turned to a side street and waited only for a moment before he had Charles hugging the soul out of him and blabbing his ears off, though it didn’t matter as his barriers lowered so Charles could get in letting warm feeling flow between them. Everything was fine. 

“You weren’t supposed to be in Oxford this soon. What were you thinking?”

“You escaped the camps, is your mother..? Gosh we have so much to catch up!”

“Your place is closer, shall we go there?”

“Yes, of course. Am I broadcasting or-“

“You’re still partly in my head-“ They crossed the street without a thought. 

“-and It’s confusing, yes, sorry, I’ll pull out, do you want coffee?”

“Anything that isn’t tea, yes. Game of Chess, maybe?”

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally in 2012 for my own joy, out of inspiration from others works at the time. I brought it out of the closet because of the Crown serie brought up some major feels.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
